smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi's Alternate Forms
Luigi, like his older brother Mario, is known to transform with the assistance of special items, not only changing his outfit but also granting him new abilities. Supposedly, while Mario uses standard power-ups, Luigi tends to use more obscure ones, allowing more creativity while not expending Mario's more serious fighting-style. Although Luigi has access to many of the same transformations as his brother, he has only been seen using a handful of these forms in Super Mario Bros. Z: Used Forms * Cape Luigi: Luigi enters this form by using a Cape Feather. Cape Luigi is capable of flying and is much stronger than normal Luigi. This is the most powerful transformation used by Luigi so far, although it stands to reason that his "super form" will be much more powerful. In some ways this form is similar to DBZ's Super Saiyan form. * Shell Luigi: Seen in Episode 6 and originating from New Super Mario Bros., Shell Luigi is simply Luigi wearing a blue Koopa shell. This is not quite a "transformation" in the same sense as his other forms, although it still grants Luigi new skills. The most obvious advantage is that Shell Luigi has greater defense than normal Luigi, allowing him to survive Axem Pink's attacks with little effort. Also, Shell Luigi is capable of hiding in his shell, just like the Koopa Bros. often do. When retracted, Shell Luigi can slide along the ground quickly and easily and can even be ridden on by others. Combined with his defense, a retracted Shell Luigi can even be safely jumped on or used as a projectile by his allies. Koopa Shells are not indestructible, however; Red Ninjakoopa's shell was destroyed by Mecha Sonic, so Shell Luigi's shell could likely be destroyed if enough force is applied. Interestingly, this is the first form Luigi has used in the series that Mario hasn't been seen in. * 8-bit Luigi: Luigi was forced into this "retro" form upon entering the Minus World. Although 8-bit Luigi was seen only briefly, it can be assumed that, like other characters in their 8-bit forms, 8-bit Luigi is incapable of using some of the abilities he could use if outside of the Minus World. * Tanooki Luigi: First seen in Episode 8 and originating from Super Mario Bros. 3, this transformation is activated upon Luigi's contact with a Tanooki Suit. While in this form, Luigi gains the ability of flight, as well as the ability to use the suit's tail as a tertiary limb. What sets this change apart from the Raccoon transformation, is that Luigi can transform into an indestructible (or near indestructible) statue. In the games, this statue was one of two things capable of destroying Thwomps, so it can be assumed that even alone, it would be a very powerful attack. The statue, although somewhat heavy in function, can be picked up by a team mate and used as a weapon. Luigi can also transform into giant eight ton weights, similar to Stone Kirby. This is the second transformation of Luigi's that Mario has yet to be seen in. * Super Luigi: Luigi's "super form," identical to Sonic's transformation into Super Sonic. Luigi has yet to use this form in any episode; so far, Super Luigi has only appeared in the show's opening. It can be assumed, however, that this is a stronger form of Cape Luigi (and likely Luigi's strongest form of all), possibly with new abilities as well. It seems that Luigi needs the assistance of the seven Star Spirits in order to become Super Luigi. * Mini Luigi: Luigi + Lightning, during the race between the Mario bros. and their rivals. When the Mario bros. got ahead of the rivals, Waluigi then used lightning to shrink the Mario bros. and get ahead of them. * Mr. L: Luigi is yet to be seen in this form as confirmed by Alvin-Earthworm. In Super Paper Mario, Luigi was brainwashed by Count Bleck's minions. As Mr. L, he wears a black mask and his colors are black and green. Mr. L also gains a robotic "bro-bot" to fight against his enemies. Mr.L's "L" is also backwards. Transformations not seen in Super Mario Bros. Z *'Negative Zone': The Negative Zone is Luigi's Final Smash in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Luigi will start doing an odd dance and create a giant orb of Negative Energy to surround him. The people who are caught inside will have many symptoms, such as being dizzy, losing power, sleeping, etc. Luigi is then free to destroy them. *'Fire Luigi': While Fire Mario has been seen multiple times, Luigi has yet to enter this form. It is not known if he will use red fireballs or green fireballs, as the Mario games are inconsistent in this regard. *'Frog Luigi': Just like Mario it makes him a great swimmer and when he moves he does little hops. *'Rock Luigi': Just like Mario in Super Mario Galaxy 2. *'Cloud Luigi': Just like Mario in Super Mario Galaxy 2. *'Ice Luigi:' Ice Luigi is about the same as Ice Mario. *'Mega Luigi': The same form of Mario when large. *'Propellor Luigi': The same as Mario. *'Penguin Luigi': The same as Mario. *'Hammer Bro. Luigi': The same as Mario. *'Raccoon Luigi': The same as Mario. *'Ghost Luigi': The same as Mario. *'Bee Luigi': When Luigi or Mario collects a Bee mushroom in Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2, they can transform inot a bee suit. The Bee suit will allow them to hover in the air for a limited amount of time and crawl on honey surfaces. *'Invisible Luigi': Only seen in Super Mario 64 DS, Luigi can hit a blcok that allows him to turn invisible and run through cages that cannot be breached. In the main Super Mario 64 however, Mario uses this power-up. Note: Many of Luigi's transformations are the same as Mario. For the main article, see Mario's Alternate Forms. Category:Alternate Forms Category:Non-Canon